A crônica Esquecida
by DeborahB
Summary: Catherine, uma garota orgulhosa e muito inteligente, só que após um chamado de Aslan ela acaba indo parar em Nárnia durante a Idade de Ouro onde tem que convencer a todos que não está mentindo e resgatar os narnianos cativos.
1. Quando uma aventura acontece

Quando uma aventura acontece

É quase certo que quase todos os quais leram histórias e contos de fada na infância já sonharam em que participavam delas, ou mesmo almejavam que algo parecido acontecesse, porém com o passar dos anos, antes mesmo de nos tornamos adultos esse desejo desaparece.

Felizmente, alguns ainda possuem alguma esperança, certa crença de que um dia, algo inusitado irá acontecer. E foi isso o que aconteceu com a nossa personagem. Uma moça inteligente e cuja ninguém acreditaria que ela gostaria de viver numa terra mágica, seu nome era Catherine, mas não pense que ela queria ser uma moça que conheceria um príncipe logo depois se casariam e viveriam felizes para sempre. Não, ela queria ser a chefe do exercito, ela gostaria de liderar um povo que luta pela sua liberdade e honra.

A aventura começa, logo após o bombardeio à Londres em 16 de abril de 1941, quando a Studies Center for Youth (Centro de Estudos para Jovens), decide, devido à guerra, que seria ótimo ter os jovens mais talentosos e estudiosos que pudesse ter.

Os pais dela acharam que era uma ótima oportunidade sair de Recife uma cidade litorânea no Nordeste do Brasil, para ir a Barnet uma cidade mediana próximo ao centro da Grande Londres, cuja única desvantagem seria uma viagem longa e desgastante. Teria de ir a São Paulo, tomar um navio e partir para a cidade do Porto em Portugal, embarcar novamente para Plymouth. Depois de chegar descansaria por um ou dois dias e pegaria um trem para Barnet na Plymouth railway Station.

Você pode achar estranho. Por que ir a um lugar que foi bombardeado? Pelo simples fato que a Inglaterra retaliou, e era mais provável que passado algum tempo atacassem o Brasil, (o que ironicamente aconteceu em 1942), mas isso já é outra história.

Logo que Catherine chegou a Plymouth (após longuíssimas viagens de pelo mar) dirigiu-se ao hotel que lhe fora indicado, e lá permaneceu por duas noites. Na manhã seguinte a segunda noite foi até a estação de trem comprou uma passagem de segunda classe.

Por coincidência ou Providência (que era o que Catherine acreditava), uma moça de aspecto muito agradável sentou ao seu lado, parecia-lhe tímida, mas ao ver que estava segurando um livro logo se interessou por conhecê-la, e indagou:

-Que livro é este que está lendo? A propósito me chamo Catherine.

-Este é um romance de Jane Austen, chamado Persuasão. Muito prazer em conhecê-la meu nome é Marrie Anne.

-Eu simplesmente adoro os romances dela. Você deve estar indo para Londres imagino.

-É, estou indo para Barnet, mais precisamente, sempre adorei literatura desde pequena e com a guerra, meus pais acharam melhor eu estudar no SCY.

-Que interessante. Eu também estou indo para lá.

E foi assim que ganhou sua primeira amiga, descobriu durante a viagem várias coisas sobre ela. Como por exemplo, que era francesa e que estava nervosa sobre como seria a chegada. Passaram então a conversar sobre suas vidas e famílias. E ambas concordaram que era uma vantagem que fosse um regime interno com várias folgas semanais, e ainda com um campo (um tanto pequeno), porém agradável para ler, cavalgar ou apenas respirar um ar puro. Próximo a este campo havia uma pequena trilha envolta por uma pequena mata de pinheiros que levava a um pequeno riacho.

A chegada ao centro foi bem tranqüila, Catherine e Marrie Anne pediram para dividirem o quarto. O que foi prontamente atendido. Passado umas semanas haviam se adaptado ao local, claro que havia algumas brincadeiras com as duas por serem ambas estrangeiras, mas Catherine sempre respondia de modo sarcástico, o que fazia todos rir e quebrava a tensão.

As boas amigas estavam sempre em atividade, seja em grupos de debates ou atividades artísticas como, aulas de instrumentos, teatro, desenho e pintura. Mas nem sempre estavam juntas, pois Catherine gosta mais de história, política, geografia econômica e é claro ia sempre aos debates sobre guerras. Já Anne estava nas aulas de línguas e literatura de todos os gêneros possíveis, e fazia desenho. Porém sempre estavam juntas no teatro.

A esta altura você deve estar se perguntando: Bom, ela mudou para outro país e tudo mais, mas onde está a aventura à qual o titulo do capitulo se refere? O fato é que toda essa informação é importante para o que acontece a seguir.

Em certa noite no fim do verão, enquanto dormia, Catherine escutou uma voz chamá-la então se sentando na cama, olhou para lado, porém viu que sua amiga dormia profundamente, então deitou. Passado algum tempo a voz tronou a chamá-la, desta vez ela prestou mais atenção pareceu-lhe uma voz masculina, mas decerto não vinha das janelas nem da porta, o que a fez pensar que começara a escutar coisas, portanto voltou a deitar. Mas a voz chamou-a uma terceira vez, assim concluindo que não estava louca, respondeu, mas ainda com os olhos fechados e deitada.

-Catherine, eu tenho uma tarefa para você. Mandar-te-ei a uma terra distante, uma terra que nem mesmo os loucos ousariam imaginar, e você irá libertar o meu povo de seus inimigos. E nessa terra irá enfrentar muitos problemas e situações difíceis, mas não estará sozinha.

-Mas senhor (referia-se ao dono da voz assim, pois acreditava ser alguém de autoridade, de certa forma achou a voz familiar), porque não enviar o líder desta terra? E como e a quem pedirei auxilio?

-Ouça com atenção, você irá ao Grande Rei e dizer que Aquele por quem eles conhecem por Aslam a enviou para alertá-lo que muitos narnianos (é assim o nome do meu povo) estão cativos na Calormânia.

-Só mais duas perguntas. Primeiro: como irei até esta terra distante? E segundo: e se o Rei não me der ouvidos? Que farei eu?

-Minha querida, espere que eu mesmo a mandarei, e se, contudo o Rei não lhe ouvir você deverá ir, e mesmo se ninguém ouvir-te e se dispuserem a auxiliar-te saiba que eu estarei contigo.

E assim como um sopro a voz parou de falar.

Os dias que se passaram pareciam-na não ter fim, mas distrai-se de vez em quando com as aulas ou os debates, mas continuava a pensar no que Aslam (bom esse era seu nome afinal), havia lhe dito. E por isso todos os dias, ela passeava pelos campos até uma pequena mata que ficava próxima a um riacho.

Mesmo a amiga dela pensou que algo de ruim tinha acontecido, e achando q era o melhor que devia fazer, Marrie Anne perguntou se algo havia acontecido, porém Cathy disse que gostava de pensar um pouco enquanto caminhava.

Catherine começou a achar que tudo o que ouvira naquela noite não passava de sua imaginação ou poderia ser uma brincadeira de algum dos seus colegas, mas enfim já não importava mais, uma vez que já havia passado uma semana da conversa com Aslam. Então numa tarde fresca e ensolarada ela resolveu ir ler e descansar próximo ao riacho.

Porém chegando lá se sentou e encostou-se a uma arvore frondosa, mas antes de terminar de ler a terceira página do livro É Fácil Matar, de Agatha Christie, quando se sentiu cansada e decidiu dormir um pouco, só por alguns minutos e voltaria.

Não havia passado um minuto desde que fechara os olhos, e sentira em seu coração que algo estava acontecendo, em seguida abriu os olhos, e percebeu que já não estava em Barnet. Qualquer outra pessoa teria ficado apavorada, mas ela sabia que isso significava que ela não sonhara ou imaginara que poderia ter uma aventura numa terra distante, não, de fato aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.


	2. Um lugar mágico

Um lugar mágico

Provavelmente você deve estar ansioso para saber como é e qual é o nome do lugar. Eu acho que decepcioná-lo um pouco quanto ao lugar, pois era basicamente uma floresta, bem, isso a primeira vista. Mas era muito mais que ver, era uma questão de sentir, Catherine sentia não só a vida do local, entretanto, sentia também certa magia como se as árvores tivessem espíritos e a relva era de um verde brilhante e encantador, e o canto dos pássaros nunca soou tão alegre.

Logo após admirar a floresta, tratou de ir logo procurando o "Grande Rei". Caminhou durante umas duas horas, e a esta altura estava com muita sede, e logo avistou um lago de água clara, mas estava com tanta sede que em vez de sentar-se e pegar com as mãos unidas em formato de concha, preferiu beber a água banhando o rosto do lago.

Mal sabia ela, que alguém a observava, e de súbito, pegou pela cintura e tapou-lhe a boca. Não pense que ela agiu como uma donzela em perigo e esperou alguém socorrê-la. Ela mordeu-lhe a mão e deu-lhe uma cotovelada no abdômen, virou-se e prendeu o rapaz (que era notavelmente muito atraente) pelo pescoço contra uma árvore, porem ele não tardou a reagir, entortou o braço dela e finalmente conseguiu prende-la. Então como não restava alternativa a Catherine, ela perguntou furiosa:

-Não sei os motivos que acha possuir para me prender dessa maneira. Mas como não vai me soltar, peço uma audiência com o Rei.

-Está bem, como quiser.

O rapaz, que depois ela descobriu que o nome era Edmundo e ele era também rei daquela terra, sabia que não adiantava tentar negociar com ela. Então como ela propôs, ele a levou (amarrada, é claro) para Cair Paravel, o palácio real dos quatro tronos, e pediu para ter uma reunião com o Grande Rei Pedro, O Magnífico.

Conforme foram chegando aos portões do palácio, ela via bandeiras com um leão escarlate estampado nelas. O que a fez ficar intrigada com tamanha coincidência, pois a bandeira de sua cidade natal também possuía um leão.

Logo em seguida ele levou-a até uma sala um tanto pequena, com apenas duas janelas e uma mesa redonda de madeira quase no centro. Edmundo a fez sentar, abriu um pouco a porta e pediu a um dos guardas reais para chamar o Rei, que logo chegou.

O Grande Rei entrou na sala juntamente com dois de seus conselheiros que eram um Sileno (ser da mitologia grega) um Fauno (ser da mitologia romana), em seguida o rei se apresentou dizendo:

-Pedro, por graça de Aslam, por eleição, por direito e conquista, Grande Rei, poderoso sobre todos os reis de Nárnia, Imperador das Ilhas Solitárias e Senhor de Cair Paravel e Cavaleiro da Mui Nobre Ordem do Leão, Pergunta-te por que me convocou a esta reunião?

-O convoquei por que, acredito ter conhecimento sobre um assunto que se já não o é, será de seu grande interesse. A pesar da descortesia de como fui recebida por um de seus súditos, irei entregar o recado Do qual me foi imposto entregar. Se for possível, eu apreciaria se soltassem as amarras.

E imediatamente Pedro deu a ordem para que a soltasse e disse:

-Sim, agora diga-nos o que tem a dizer.

-Aquele a quem os cavalheiros conhecem e chamam por Aslam, veio a mim e disse-me: Vá ao Grande Rei e há alguns narnianos que foram raptados estão cativos na Calormânia. E que vossa majestade deveria libertá-los.

Você deve estar ciente de que ela não fez referência a parte em que Aslam delega a ela a responsabilidade caso Rei recuse.

Os dois conselheiros cochicharam entre si não mais que algumas frases, e ambos disseram ao Rei:

-Isto é ridículo. Como esta calormana (pois é isso que deve ser) ousa dizer que os calormanos teriam a coragem e homens para vir aqui e fazer isso?

-Eu não sou calormana! – Catherine disse por que supunha e calormanos eram as pessoas que nasceram na Calormânia. Em seguida o jovem rapaz Edmundo que estivera calado até agora pergunta:

-Se não da Calormânia então de onde você é? Bom pelo menos nós sabemos que você não nasceu em nossos domínios, nem em Arquelândia.

-Eu sou de um lugar que há muitos anos era conhecido como Leão do Norte.

-Ai está a prova que ela não possui o juízo perfeito! Vossa majestade, com todo o respeito, essa moça nos fez perder tempo demais. –Disseram os conselheiros.

-Eu tenho uma sugestão, bom se os súditos ouvirem tal afirmação poderá julgar você insensato. Então sugiro que dê a ela o comando da tropa atualmente comandada pelo centauro Fielis, não são tão bons, não fará falta, e muito menos serão uteis no caso de uma rebelião.

Edmundo sabia que seu irmão, concordaria imediatamente com idéia, pois a tropa do centauro Fielis era a pior de todo o reino. Porem ele acreditava no que Catherine dizia e sabia pela forma que lutara com ele próprio que seria capaz de treiná-los. O grande rei logo, sem hesitar concordou com idéia, e pediu para que o rei Edmundo a acompanhasse até os aposentos de hospedes onde ela pudesse ser instalada, apara que já na manhã do dia seguinte ela pudesse começar a preparar-se para o "resgate".

Você deve estar imaginando o rosto de Catherine ao ver que o rei Edmundo era o belo e jovem rapaz que a havia "capturado". E em seguida as suas feições mostravam o sentimento de indignação por aquele individuo ter sugerido que ela treinasse o pior batalhão de todo o reino, sentindo-se menosprezada disse ao jovem que a acompanhava:

-De onde vossa Majestade tirou essa idéia de que eu iria dispor-me a treinar um batalhão fracassado?

-Pela forma como se defendeu hoje mais cedo e também pelo fato de Aslam tê-la enviado, deduzi que era a pessoa ideal para fazê-lo. Mas me perdoe se cometi um equívoco, senhorita...

-Catherine. Ah, então o senhor acredita em mim? Muito bem então, peço que ainda hoje, se possível, gostaria que fizesse a gentileza de mostrar-me as táticas de combate mais usadas nessa região e, é claro, as armas. Poderia fazer isso majestade?

-Com muito prazer. Aliás, desculpe-me pelo meu irmão (o Grande Rei) às vezes ele acaba acreditando no que os conselheiros o dizem. Com o tempo aprenderá a lidar com ele. Mas não desista muitos narnianos dependem da senhorita.

E os dois continuaram a andar pelo palácio em silêncio, até o quarto que seria destinado a senhorita. Catherine havia decididamente simpatizado com ele, talvez porque ele não ferira a autoridade do seu irmão, no entanto não abandonou suas crenças.

E logo chegaram a um quarto que ficava em uma das torres laterais, tinha uma bela vista da praia, e possuía também lareira e o quarto era mobiliado luxuosamente. As cortinas eram também escarlate com detalhes dourados, tal como quase tudo no castelo. A cama era gigantesca e parecia muito confortável, mas nada naquele quarto se comparava a maresia que enchia o quarto misturado a um perfume floral nada desagradável. Mas o êxtase de Catherine foi interrompido por Edmundo que dizia:

-Mandarei providenciar algumas roupas para você, fique a vontade. Não se preocupe será nossa convidada para o jantar. Bom, se não precisa de mais nada irei me retirar.

-Não, obrigada pela hospitalidade, foi muito gentil. –Disse Catherine esboçando um sorriso.

Em seguida o rei se retirou e fechou a porta. E Cathy que até aquele momento não pensara nas roupas que estava trajando, que eram segundo pode constatar apesar de não ter visto nenhuma mulher, não eram muito adequadas para o local. Como o mundo estava em guerra, os cortes dos vestidos eram retos para serem prático e os tecidos eram muito pesados, e fora isso que a fez ficar tão cansada durante a sua caminhada.

Mas isso já não mais importava tinha que descansar, sem pensar duas vezes, abriu ainda mais as janelas e deitou-se na cama, e dormiu por algumas horas. E só despertara por que uma criada batera na porta, pois queria entregar-lhe as vestes para ter tempo o suficiente de se aprontar para o jantar.

As roupas que recebera eram leves e muito bonitas e tinham cores vibrantes. Não perdeu tempo e logo as vestiu e se arrumou mais do que de costume, por que talvez sua vaidade aumentara por estar no palácio e por jantar a mesa do rei.

Em seguida, ela saiu de seus aposentos, porém não poderia imaginar aonde deveria ir, mas para a sua sorte acabou encontrado uma moça muito bonita de aparência saudável, que para a sua surpresa parecia que procurava por ela.

-Oh! Ai está você! Venha comigo, é melhor chegarmos logo, meu irmão detesta atrasos só espero que ele não tenha sido descortês com você. Aliás, que falta de educação a minha meu nome é Lúcia. – Disse a jovem tomando o seu braço.

-O meu é Catherine. Se me permiti a pergunta qual dos dois reis que encontrei hoje é seu irmão?

-Na verdade os dois, mas eu me referia a Pedro ou o Grande Rei Pedro, O Magnífico como ele prefere ser chamado. A propósito que assunto você veio dizer-lhe que o fez ficar tão atordoado, não só ele mas o pobre Edmundo também?

-Desculpe a franqueza, mas acredito que se os seus irmãos não lhe informaram quanto à questão, não acho que estou autorizada a fazê-lo.

-Ah, não tem problema já estou habituada a ser desconsiderada só porque sou a mais nova, porém eles não deveriam esquecer que sou a Destemida.

Logo após a rainha Lúcia pronunciar estas palavras, elas entraram um vasto salão em que no centro possuía uma gigantesca mesa de banquetes, preparada para mais uma refeição. Catherine jamais sonhou em ver pessoas tão nobres e tão bem vestidas reunidas daquela forma alguns pareciam um pouco perturbados, mas outros estavam alegres e a comida exalava um cheiro tão maravilhoso que faria qualquer criatura querer comê-la. E quase instantaneamente todos ficaram de pé para recebê-la, e neste momento percebeu que havia diversos tipos de criaturas lá, criaturas mitológicas que aparentavam ter saído dos livros que ela lera na infância.

Seu lugar era o segundo do lado direito em relação à cabeceira (lugar ocupado pelo Grande Rei). Em seguida sentou-se e quase imediatamente depois disso Pedro dirigiu-se a ela:

-Meu irmão disse-me que seu nome é Catherine, portanto quais são os seus planos para libertar s narnianos?

-Caro senhor, seria de fato quase que uma falta de polidez discutir planos militares enquanto poderíamos estar saboreando exímia refeição.

-Tenho que lhe dar a razão quanto a isto. – Disse o rei com um sorriso.

Pela primeira vez Catherine teve de admitir que aquele rei era de fato bonito, apesar de toda a presunção que lhe cabia, parecia que de fato, que merecia usar a coroa e ter tantos títulos.

-Logo após o jantar gostaria que a senhorita me acompanhasse para que eu lhe ensine o que precisa saber. – Confidenciou Edmundo.

O jantar prosseguiu tranquilo, respondeu algumas perguntas que lhe eram dirigidas e descobriu algumas coisas muito importantes sobre a história de Nárnia e seus governantes. Entretanto essas informações aparecerão conforme a personagem precisar delas (eu sei que agora você deve estar irritado, mas admita que não teria graça se lhe contasse tudo agora).


End file.
